Kinktober Day 5
by dwinchester'sgirl88
Summary: Sam and Dean take advantage of the pull Famine has on them. Wincest Slash, S&M and Feederism.


**The Winchesters were the only pairing that came to mind with these kinks. Only because I am a big fan of ADeedWithoutAName. Their stories with Wincest and stuffing are really good.**  
 **Also I hope this meets the requirements for the S &M and feederism kinks.**

* * *

They knew something was wrong. In fact they knew what was the cause of their current predicament. But at the moment neither Sam or Dean cared. Sam as cleared minded as Dean was tired of fighting back his true self. Dean felt the same way.

The Winchester brothers locked and warded themselves in a hotel room. They ordered as much room service and takes outs they could afford. Sam, with Dean's permission, tied his brother to the bed. Dean was completely naked and half laying half sitting up on the bed waiting for his brother.

Sam laid all the food with arm's reach. He rejoined his brother on the bed, placing himself between Dean's legs, making sure that their midsections were pressed together. Sam grabbed a cheeseburger first, holding it to Dean's lips. He smiled and rutted against his brother with each bite Dean took. Thank god they both had the forethought to put cock rings on before starting.

Within an hour Dean has eaten several burgers, fries, a large pizza, and drank a six pack of beer. A small bulge has formed around his belly. Sam took pleasure in rubbing his cock over the bulge and coat Dean's belly with pre-come.

"Are you ready for the next part?" Sam asked, his voice husky and full of lust. He thrust against Dean.

Dean groaned arching into his brother's body. "Yes, Sammy."

Sam kissed Dean before picking up the small chain and attaching it to Dean's nipple piercings. The younger brother gleefully set the box with the small weights and body clamps next to Dean's hip. Next he made sure the riding crop was also close by. Sam's cock twitched and leaked profusely against Dean, anticipating their next act.

A cake, round and small enough to feed six people, was brought into view. Sam added a weight to the chain for every slice that Dean finished. Dean's groans sent shivers down Sam's back. When the cake was done Sam placed a clamp on the inside of his brother's thigh close to his groin. They never stopped their rutting.

The riding crop came into play by Dean's second pie. Every time the older man protested or avoided a bite Sam would smack the crop on Dean's thighs or nipples. Both of them needed their release, but were too stubborn to give in. By then Sam was keeping his cock against Dean's expanding belly.

Next came sandwiches, chips, and more pizza. Dean's nipples were far beyond their limit, his body was littered with clamps, and his thighs and the side of his ass were red. Both cock heads were purple. The clamps were hurting Dean more than his weighed down nipples, but it was a good kind of hurt. Almost delicious enough to trigger his orgasm several times had he not been wearing a cock ring.

"Sammy, I want to ride you now." Dean practically begged.

Sam released Dean's bindings. The older brother flipped them, whining when his stomach protested. Sam prepared Dean's hole quickly but carefully. Dean wasted no time sliding down Sam's cock.

Dean rode his brother in a steady pace. Keening, grunting, and moaning every time Sam tugged the heavy chain, flicked a clamp, or snapped the crop against his abused nipples or his ass. He only whined when Sam applied pressure to his full belly. Both cocks twitched continuously.

Sam reached between them and removed the cock rings. He then started removing the clamps each time he thrust up into his brother. They came almost simultaneously, Sam held back just long enough to feel Dean's inner walls squeeze around him, when the chain was removed from the nipple rings. It was Dean's cry of relief that had set him off.

Sam cleaned them up and took care of Dean. He removed all the trash, put the weights and clamps back into the box and place it and the crop on the bedside table. When everything was done he rejoined Dean in bed.

"We'll kill Famine tomorrow night." Dean whispered against Sam's neck.

"Sounds good."

The brother did just as planned. On the anniversary of Famine's death they recreated the scene of their favorite kinks.

~Fin~


End file.
